APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The prevalence of alcohol abuse and dependence in our society has produced a demand for professionals capable of conducting methodologically sound research, especially in the mental health field. For the past ten years, the alcohol research training program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) has been training such professionals. Monies to continue this training program at the level of three trainees per year for five years are requested. MUSC has a large number (ten) of faculty who are funded to conduct both clinical and basic science alcohol treatment-related research and who are actively involved in delivery of mental health services to alcohol and other drug abusers. Most of these interactive faculty reside in a new multimillion dollar Center for Drug and Alcohol Programs(CDAP) and collectively are supported by a new NIAAA Alcohol Treatment Research Center (ARC). Both CDAP and the ARC consolidate and facilitate coordination of education, research, and treatment programs to provide an ideal training environment. A comprehensive training package supplements this rich environment by incorporating didactic material, clinical experiences, field trips, and alcohol treatment research experience. The goal of the training program is to produce well-rounded individuals who are knowledgeable about the basic science and clinical aspects of alcohol and alcoholism, who are familiar with treatment strategy, and most importantly, who are trained to appreciate and conduct independent research in the area of alcohol treatment-related research. The target trainees are postdoctoral fellows including psychiatrists, nurses, psychologists, pharmacists, and/or basic scientists. Selection of trainees will be accomplished by the Program Directors and the participating faculty. Eligible preceptors will be those funded alcohol research projects. Matching of trainees with preceptor will be by mutual consent. Interaction between clinical and basic scientists is emphasized in all aspects of the training program.